The Mewtwo Project
by Zarrelion
Summary: Pokémorphs - half Human, half Pokémon beings created by Silph Co. to serve as weapons. Team Rocket has found the complex and plans to invade it. It is up to the scientists and Pokémorphs to fend them off. Rated T for violence and profanity. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inside a sparse, dimly lit office, a husky figure sat hunched over a desk. One hand was stroking a cat-like Pokemon, known as a Persian. The other hand was leafing through a stack of papers on his desk. The office had large windows but the heavy blinds were drawn closed, allowing only slivers of sunlight in. Another figure stood by the door. The figure's eyes were cloaked behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses and a submachine gun dangled from a shoulder strap.

The figure behind the desk grinned as he finished leafing through the files.

"All those months of recon and planning are finally coming into fruition." he said. He then looked at the black and white photos taken by Dragonite spies. The photos showed several autocannon turrets on the massive island as well as several patrol boats and helicopter gunships constantly patrolling the waters. "It will not be an easy task but the Pokèmorphs that Silph Co. have been working on will finally give us the edge that we need to need place Kanto under our control," he said.

"But Giovanni sir, wouldn't it be easier to have our scientists try and make our own Pokèmorphs?" the guard asked.

"Our research was set back many years when Mewtwo destroyed one of our facilities. Furthermore, the deaths of Dr. Fuji and his research team have left us short-handed," Giovanni said.

"But we will eventually need to make our own Pokèmorphs."

"Remember, we will also attempt to take some of the Silph Co. scientists and 'convince' them to work with us."

"Yes, sir. I understand," the guard replied.

Giovanni chuckled. "In a few hours, Operation Golden Tyranitar will be in full swing," he said.

***

In the outskirts of Pewter City, James, a blue haired man in his twenties and Jessie, a red haired woman of roughly the same age, were hiding behind some trash cans in an alley. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"James, you idiot! Did you think that these guards were as stupid as the twerps?" Jessie hissed. She wore a khaki vest and a safari hat.

"But I thought our disguises were perfect," James replied. He was dressed the same as Jessie.

"Well, they ain't perfect and we gotta get out of here!" Meowth replied.

The group then ran down the alley and into the outskirts of Pewter City. There, they moved some brush and leaves that concealed their Meowth head balloon.

Jessie and James frantically tried to prepare the balloon for take off, while Meowth kept an eye out. Several minutes later, the burners on the balloon were fired up and the balloon rose into the sky.

"What will we tell the boss?" James asked.

"Same thing as always," Jessie replied with a sigh.

Meowth said nothing as he carefully piloted the balloon towards the Team Rocket HQ in Aquamarine City.

***

A few hours later, the balloon landed at Team Rocket's headquarters. The "headquarters" could more accurately be described as an entire base as it was composed of not one, but many buildings along the waterfront of Aquamarine City.

Jessie, James and Meowth disembarked from the balloon and made their way to Giovanni's office. Along the way, they passed by many of the rocket grunts. Some of them were on patrol for the police or other adversaries. Others were passing time by having Pokémon battles in specially marked areas along the waterfront. These areas were easy to find as they were surrounded by what appeared to be radio antennas rising from the concrete. It was only when a Pokémon attack struck the antenna and was harmlessly dissipated that one realized that the antennas were part of an array of shield generators installed to prevent Pokémon attacks from killing spectators or trainers and causing property damage.

Soon, the group entered the waiting room to Giovanni's office. The waiting room was tastefully decorated in what could be termed "contemporary". A wooden end table, flanked by two wooden chairs and two wooden benches rested against a wall. Opposite them were two round windows that let in ample light. Two guards armed with shotguns and pokéballs attached to their belts flanked the door to his office and a secretary who was chewing gum watched the three from behind a desk that was offset from the door.

"State your business," the secretary demanded.

"We're here to report the results of our latest mission," Meowth replied.

"Boss, Jessie, James and Meowth are here to see you," the secretary said into the intercom.

The group then sat down in the chairs. A few minutes later and the intercom buzzed. The secretary pushed a button on the intercom. "Send them in," Giovanni's ordered through the intercom.

The secretary turned to the three in the chairs. "The boss will see you now," she said.

The three leapt from the chairs and made their way to Giovanni's door.

***

"Maybe those three succeeded for a change," Giovanni muttered.

Almost immediately the door to his office flew open and James, Jessie and Meowth walked into the room. They were still wearing their "safari" disguise. Giovanni had his back turned to them.

"Have a seat," he said. The manner in which he spoke was not an offer but a demand.

The three pulled up chairs and sat down in front of the paper strewn desk.

Giovanni then swiveled his chair so he faced them. "So did you succeed in your latest assignment?" he asked. He was busy organizing some of the papers strewn on the desk.

"We…erm…" James stammered. He avoided eye contact with Giovanni.

"Spit it out!"

"We…failed," Jessie said with a sigh.

"You fools! I gave you possibly the easiest assignment I could think of and you still manage to fuck it up!" Giovanni shouted, slamming his hand on the desk. The papers jumped with the impact of Giovanni's massive hand.

"We'll try harder, boss," Meowth said. He was trembling at the outburst of anger.

"That's what you said the last time! And what did I get? Nothing," Giovanni spat.

"So what is our next assignment?"

"Nothing. Since you failed your previous mission, you get to stay back at the base and clean up."

"B…but boss, we-" James said.

"Shut up!" Giovanni snapped, cutting James off midsentence.

"Y…yes sir," James said meekly

"But boss, you said that the upcoming mission - Silver Garchomp or something like that - involves a lot of heavy equipment and ships and stuff," Meowth said, "and we're really good at operating things like that."

"It's Operation Golden Tyranitar! Get it right, idiot! But in any case, shore bombardment is needed so you can come along. And we could use extra shooters. Just one thing, knowing your abysmal capture record, you are not to attempt capture of Pokémorphs or scientists."

"Yes sir," James said.

"Good. Dismissed!" Giovanni said. He then turned around so his back faced them.

The three then left his office and headed for the docks.

***

A few more minutes passed and Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting on some benches near the docks. There they watched some laborers unloading cages containing stolen Pokémon from a transport ship that was moored at one of the docks.

"Wow! We're taking part in Operation Golden Tyranitar!" Jessie exclaimed, thrusting her fist into the air.

"Yeah, but we don't get to do any capturing. All we get to do is shell the island," James said sadly.

"Come on, cheer up! We're gonna be part of something that'll go down in Team Rocket history!" Meowth said. His stomach growled as soon as he finished speaking. "Let's go and see if there's something to eat," he added with a blush.

The group then headed to the cafeteria.

***

The cafeteria was filled with a large number of the black clad grunts. The cafeteria was quite bland, there were a few windows but the floors and walls were sterile white tile.

The three then stood in line. Several minutes later, they took their place at the table and began eating.

Jessie and James were eating rice balls. Meowth had a basic turkey sandwich with mustard and mayonnaise.

Just as soon as they finished, a siren blared throughout the cafeteria. The three leapt to their feet and bolted through the hallways, passing by grunts who were exiting the building. Eventually, they made their way to the locker rooms.

***

Inside the men's locker room, James was fidgeting with the combination to his locker. Around him, other grunts were strapping on body armor and other paraphernalia.

"We ain't got all day!" Meowth shouted.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have any clothes!" James snapped. He cursed under his breath as he input the wrong combination again.

Meowth tapped his foot impatiently. "Time's a-wasting Jimmy," he said.

"Don't call me that!" James shouted. He finally opened his locker, stripped off his disguise and changed into his uniform.

"Ready now?" Meowth asked.

James said nothing but stormed out of locker room with Meowth following him.

He then broke into a run as he made his way to the armory.

***

James used his keycard to enter the armory. Inside were racks of shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, submachine guns and pistols in addition to a multitude of crates filled with ammunition of all calibers. Several grunts were also preparing their weaponry.

James grabbed a 9 mm pistol, its holster and two additional magazines. He ejected the magazine, pulled the slide back to verify that the chamber was empty and proceeded to load the cartridges into the magazine. He then repeated the process on the additional magazines. He then tucked the spare magazines into a pouch on his holster and loaded his pistol. He made sure the safety was engaged before he tucked it into the holster. Jessie and Meowth did the same before they moved onto the long arms.

"Shouldn't we take some of the big guns?" Meowth asked, as he adjusted the custom pistol holster.

"We're going to be doing shore bombardment. It's not like we're going to need them," Jessie replied, strapping the holster onto her hip. Several pokéballs were also attached to the holster.

"Besides, don't we have a few weapons in our Gyarados sub?" James replied, as he adjusted his holster. The pistol and pokéballs were in their proper place.

"We'll if you're all done…Let's move it!" Meowth exclaimed.

The group then ran out of the building and over to the shipyard and hangars.

***

Outside building, the scene was of controlled chaos with armored vehicles being loaded into transport ships, various navy vessels and Water Pokémon heading out to sea, helicopter gunships and Flying Pokémon taking to the skies.

Most of the grunts were riding in the transport ships but a few of them were riding their Water or Flying Pokémon. Not surprisingly most of the grunts carried weapons, ranging from small arms all the way to mortars and rocket launchers.

Jessie, James and Meowth boarded their Gyarados submarine and dove beneath the waves.

The boss looked out from the observation tower of his office. He grinned as he watched the forces of Team Rocket head off into the burning midday sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A blue scaled lizardman opened his mouth and unleashed a searing golden beam. The beam struck a piece of vehicle armor, causing the target to glow red hot. Suddenly, the beam wavered then totally vanished as the lizardman started coughing violently, falling to one knee.

Two men, both wearing heavy body armor and helmets ran out into the sterile stainless steel testing range. The range was pocked with scorch marks and other signs of damage from Pokémon attacks.

Then men ran up to the Pokemorph and offered him a drink of water in an attempt to revive him.

The Pokemorph gulped down the bottle of water and the two guards escorted him back to his quarters.

Two scientists, who had been watching the scene from inside and armored viewing area, shook their heads.

"Have you been able to correct this flaw?" the first scientist asked. He had on the white lab coat of Silph Co's scientists but a small gold patch on the shoulder of his lab coat identified him as one of the "Project Heads". A name tag on the lab coat read "Dr. Dwight Veleson."

"No, Dr. Veleson. It seems that Gary has some issues with his Pokémon side. It seems that he must either be in the water or otherwise have a supply of water with him at all times or he will weaken. In addition, as you just saw, he has some difficulty breathing air." The other scientist replied.

"Dr. MacIntire, these 'things' do not have names. They have inventory numbers." Dr. Veleson said sternly. "In any case, continue attempts to fix Gya-6123's flaws. If they prove unfixable, it will be placed into cryonic suspension or destroyed."

Dr. Veleson then left the room, leaving Dr. John MacIntire alone in the testing range.

Gary or Gya-6123, in the meantime, entered his room. The room looked more like a prison cell than a bedroom. The only furnishings in the room were a toilet, a bed, a sink and a small end table that was welded to the floor. Luckily for him, the room connected to a large communal gathering area where he interacted with the, admittedly few, other Pokemorphs

Gary said nothing as he changed out of his standard issue blue jumpsuit and into a pair of swim trunks. He then exited his room and headed into the communal gathering area.

The communal gathering area was a large room that resembled a cross between an arboretum, an aviary and a lakeside park. It appeared to be open, but in reality the "sky" was actually an illusion, complete with fake clouds, day to night transitions and even weather.

Gary dove into the cool waters of the lake and swam a few laps to pass the time.

Up in the control room, several technicians were monitoring the complex's vast array of systems. There, Dr. Jackson Riley, a tall black haired man, was monitoring the electrical supply.

"Hmm. Fusion reactor is running at 50 percent capacity. Electivire backup generators are in perfect condition." Dr. Riley muttered.

"Dr. Riley!" a technician called. "Radar shows an enormous fleet of ships, as well as a sizable air force heading towards the island."

"Tell the patrols to intercept and ward them off." Dr. Riley commanded.

"Yes sir!" the technician replied. He then pressed a button on the console and spoke into the intercom. "Attention all Silph Co. patrol vessels! Head out and intercept the incoming force. Lethal force is authorized if they attack."

"Fuck, I didn't think Team Rocket had the balls to do this!" Dr. Riley said.

"With all due respect sir, we don't know that they are Team Rocket." another technician said.

"Team Rocket's the only criminal organization that can afford to pull shit like this! Did you not hear what was being sent to this island? An entire fucking fleet with aerial support!" He then pressed a button that activated the 20 mm gatling autocannon turrets that were located around the island and the complex itself.

At the same time, Team Rocket's forces were rapidly closing in on the island.

"This better be worth it. We're heading to buttfuck-nowhere." a grunt riding on a Blastoise grumbled.

"Shut up and pay attention to the upcoming mission!" a Grunt on a small boat shouted. The boat was armed with a single .50 caliber machine gun on the stern and a depth charge launcher on the bow.

The Blastoise rider grumbled and checked his waist holster, the pokeballs and pistol were in their proper place.

"Hey! It looks like Silph Co.'s sent out a welcoming party!" A grunt riding a Pidgeot shouted.

The Blastoise rider squinted and saw several small boats and helicopter gunships in the distance. "Bah! They're easy prey!"

"Don't get cocky!"

Silph Co.'s patrol boats and helicopter gunships were a few hundred yards from the invading force.

"Attention! You are entering a restricted area! Turn around and leave immediately!" a loudspeaker from a gunship blared.

Several of the patrol boats revved the 20 mm gatling guns as a further deterrent.

Instead, a beam of searing golden light tore one of the patrol boats in two.

Almost immediately, the patrol boats opened fire on the water Pokémon and naval vessels heading their way.

A hail of explosive and tracer rounds stitched the air as the Rockets closed in.

The Gyarados that sank one of the patrol boats was almost literally torn apart by the hail of shells.

At the same time, a salvo of torpedoes launched from a Rocket ship blew up a Silph Co. patrol boat.

The Silph Co. helicopters were circling the Rockets, their side door gunners raking the Rockets with autocannon fire.

One of the gunners watched as the hail of explosive shells blasted a Staryu to a bloody pulp. The pilot wheeled around, giving the gunner a chance to stitch a small boat with autocannon fire, eventually setting the boat on fire.

One of Team Rocket's Pidgeots incapacitated a Silph Co. helicopter with a precisely aimed double edge attack. The attack had managed to shear off the right side door gun, sending the gunner falling to his death. A Team Rocket Dragonite burned through the helicopter's armor and ignited the fuel with a dragonbreath, sending the helicopter crashing into the sea in a huge fireball.

A Team Rocket Dragonite incinerated a Silph Co. helicopter with a well placed hyper beam.

An explosion signaled the demise of a Silph Co. helicopter courtesy of a Team Rocket missile frigate.

A Silph Co. helicopter sank one of Team Rocket's troopships with a volley of rockets before it fell to a burst of 30 mm autocannon fire from one of Team Rocket's own helicopter gunships.

A Silph Co. patrol boat fell to a volley of well aimed hydro pumps. Two powerful jets of water punched through the pilothouse and engine compartment, crippling the vessel. A torpedo salvo finished off the crippled boat.

Soon, Team Rocket's forces had destroyed all the patrol boats and helicopters except for one lone helicopter that was fleeing towards the island.

"I've got you now!" a grunt at the helm of a missile frigate said. He locked onto the fleeing helicopter and fired off two heat seeking anti-air missiles.

The missiles soon caught up to the helicopter and blasted it apart in a fireball. Team Rocket's craft soon headed in the same direction.

Back in the control room, all that came through the doomed helicopter's radio system was a burst of profanities then static.

"We've lost the squads!" a technician shouted.

"I know." Dr. Riley replied. "Luckily, we've still got the autocannon turrets."

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Team Rocket had wisely stayed out of the turrets' range and attacked them with either long range missiles or artillery.

The Gyarados submarine of Jessie and James rose to the surface with the crash of parting water.

"Jessie! Fire missiles!" James commanded. He and Jessie were wearing their trademark white uniforms. However, black combat armor, even in Meowth's size, was visible in the lockers in the back of the submarine. However, all three of them were wearing pistols in hip holsters.

"James! You idiot! This sub mounts anti ship missiles! We ain't attacking ships! Use the cannon!" Meowth shouted.

Jesse nodded and pressed a button on the console. The whirring of electrical motors could be heard as a hatch on the top of the submarine slid back, revealing a 105 mm howitzer. At the same time, a viewfinder lowered from the ceiling. She peered through it and saw several of Team Rocket's other ships bombarding the island. Shells and missiles soared through the air. The island's gatling autocannons shot down a number of shells and missiles but an equal amount got through. Several explosions on the island marked where the ordinance had hit their mark.

Jessie locked onto the autocannon mounted on a cliff overlooking the beach and pressed the button on the viewfinder. The entire sub shuddered as the howitzer fired. The autocannon fired sporadic bursts as it shot down multiple missiles. The last missile was destroyed as the autocannon ran out of ammunition. The shell impacted and blasted the turret to scrap metal. She targeted another autocannon near the beach and opened fire; the shells arced through the air but missed. She adjusted her aim and fired another volley, this time the autocannon exploded in a plume of fire.

"Yes! My first kills!" Jessie said.

"You mean our first kills." Meowth replied.

"I'm the one doing the firing!"

"I was the one who put the howitzer in! And made a few improvements, like adding an engine!" Meowth said, beaming.

"Well, the howitzer wouldn't have done shit if I wasn't doing the firing!" Jessie shouted back.

"Will you two shut up!" James snapped as he dealing with the radio.

He was finally able to get a mostly clear signal through his headset but he could barely hear it over the sound of Meowth and Jessie arguing.

"This is Commander One, prepare to land on the island."

"But sir, we are not a landing craft."

"Do not disobey my orders! All autocannons have been destroyed. Cease shelling the island and prepare for a land engagement!" the radio blared.

"Ye…yes sir." James timidly replied. He then cut the radio and set a course towards the island.

"James, why are we approaching the island?" Jessie asked.

"The commanders have determined that the time is ready for a land engagement."

Jessie retracted the howitzer. "Any other weapons?"

"There's the torpedoes." Meowth replied.

"In any case, suit up and prepare to land."

James and Meowth headed to the back of the sub and began donning the combat armor and helmets.

The control room in the island complex had been locked down when the bombardment started. Luckily, the control room was underground so it was not significantly affected by the bombardment.

"Is it over?" a technician asked.

Dr. Riley bought up a monitor. "It's over but we lost all the autocannon turrets." He then zoomed in on a small black dot in the distance. "Shit! They're actually trying to land on the island!" He then flipped up a clear plastic shield and pushed the red button on it. Immediately, sirens blared around the complex and a synthesized announcement began playing.

"Alert! Hostiles are preparing to make a landing! All personnel follow lockdown orders! Repeat, hostiles are preparing to make a landing! This is not a drill!" the loudspeaker blared.

Dr. Riley got up and slammed a large button on the wall. The heavy steel door slid into place and locked with a click and a solid thud. He noticed the other technicians pulling out pokeballs or pistols from belt holsters. He inwardly cursed at not having obtained a Pokémon trainer's license or a firearms permit.

Meanwhile, inside the Pokemorph communal gathering area, Gary and several other Pokemorphs sat in horror at the announcement.

"Why would anyone attack this place?" Gary asked. He was scratching his hairless head. He was still floating in the lake.

Another Pokemorph, one with dark brown skin, tan colored spikes that grew out of his head and swept back like a strange hairstyle and wickedly sharp claws growing from the top of his hands spat on the ground. "If those scientists created us, the least they can do is keep us safe!"

"We're inside an armored bunker and there's armed guards pretty much everywhere." Gary then grinned. "Well, Drew, at least the Sandslash part agrees with the air."

As soon as Gary spoke, the doors opened and several guards, all clad in black combat armor complete with helmets filed in. They were all armed with a combination of shotguns and assault rifles.

"Stay calm. We'll protect you." One of the guards said.

"Protect us? Yeah right. There's too few of you." Drew replied.

"Not quite. We've got snipers in the bushes and up on the catwalks above here."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Drew said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dr. MacIntire was inside his lab. He had locked and sealed the doors when the announcement was made. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. He finally settled on fire ax inside the cabinet with the fire hose and fire extinguisher.

He hefted the ax and hid in the back corner of the lab. "Don't expect me to give up without a fight." He muttered.

Outside the complex, the Silph Co. guards gathered. They were all armed with assault rifles, shoulder fired anti air rockets, shoulder fired anti armor rockets and grenade launchers. Behind them were the towering concrete walls of the complex, complete with towers for snipers. In front of them were large concrete blocks that were originally set up to slow down vehicles but also served the purpose of providing cover from gunfire and Pokémon attacks.

Flashes of white light periodically appeared as the guards deployed their Pokémon.

Several Humvees armed with roof mounted 20 mm gatling autocannons were also present.

The sound of Team Rocket's landing craft and helicopters could be heard in the distance and they were approaching.

"All right. Here they come!" the squad leader said, flipping down the visor on his combat helmet.

His Onix, a large snake made of grey rock, roared. Several of the other Pokémon followed its lead. The Humvees revved their gatling autocannons and the guards readied their weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're approaching the shore!" Jessie said. She was looking through the sub's external periscope. The view through the periscope showed a white sand beach that was pocked with craters, barbed wire and hedgehog barriers. Some of the landing craft were already on the beach and unloading their deadly cargo.

James and Meowth had finished donning the armor. They then made their way back to the control panel.

"Jessie, I'll take over," Meowth said.

Jessie nodded and relinquished the controls to Meowth and headed to the back of the sub to suit up.

"Keep an eye out for mines or other crap that Silph Co. may have planted!" Meowth ordered.

James nodded and continued scanning the beach. "Steady, steady now," he said.

"James! I've got it under control!"

"Eesh! S…Sorry."

Jessie, who had by now donned the armor, took her seat next to James. "So how are things going?" she asked.

"Good." A grinding sound was heard and the sub shuddered as it struck a sandbar between two of the hedgehog barriers.

"That's not good!" she shouted.

"No! That's not it. We're on shore!" James replied.

James, Meowth and Jessie quickly donned their helmets and climbed out the hatch at the top of submarine. They leapt from the top of the sub and into the shallows.

Around them, Team Rocket's landing craft continued unloading their cargo of Humvees and armored personnel carriers. White and red flashes danced across the beach as the grunts released and recalled their Pokémon. Flying types were being returned as their trainers landed and boarded either large Rock types, large Steel types or armored vehicles.

The three then looked around for a moment, somewhat dazed by the rapid movement of troops. A Humvee with a .50 caliber machine gun mounted on the roof pulled up to the three.

"You three! Get in and get moving!" the driver shouted.

Jessie, James and Meowth got into the vehicle. Meowth got the position of gunner.

The Humvee then rejoined the horde of Pokémon and armored vehicles heading towards the complex.

Overhead, Team Rocket's helicopters were heading towards the complex well in advance of the ground forces.

***

Near the ruins of a beachfront autocannon stood four grunts and four Pokémon, a two Sandslashes, and two Rhyhorns. Two of the grunts were armed with submachine guns while the other two carried shotguns.

"Sandslash! Use Dig!" a grunt shouted. Sandslash leapt into the air and dove into the sand like it was water, leaving a large hole in the ground. The grunt leapt into the hole as the coast was clear.

"Sandslash! Follow!" the second grunt shouted. The Sandslash dove into the previous hole. A few moments later, its trainer also leapt into the hole.

"Rhyhorn! Dig!" the third grunt shouted. Rhyhorn immediately started pawing at the ground, rapidly excavating a pit. In mere moments, the Pokémon was out of sight. The grunt jumped in as soon as the Rhyhorn was out of sight.

"Rhyhorn! Follow me!" the final grunt ordered. The grunt leapt into the hole dug by the previous Rhydon. His Rhydon followed him.

Eventually, the two tunnels joined together to form a larger tunnel. Whereas the initial tunnels forced the grunts to stoop; this large tunnel allowed them to stand upright. The grunts moved at a brisk walk; any slower and they risked getting left behind, any faster and they would run into the Pokémon digging the tunnel.

A few feet ahead of them were the Pokémon. The Sandslashes used their claws to scoop away at the soft dirt. The Rhyhorns followed the same digging technique.

"So what's this tunnel for?" the first grunt asked. The tactical light on his shotgun was on and it, along with the other tactical lights on the firearms, was the only source of light in the dark and cool tunnel.

"The Cerulean Island Complex is mostly underground. We tunnel into the labs and try to steal the Pokémorphs. That way, we avoid the shitload of guards that are inevitably at the front," the second grunt replied. He was armed with a submachine gun.

"How hard do you reckon it will be to break into the lab? I mean, they've probably got reinforced concrete walls," the fourth grunt asked. He was carrying a shotgun.

"That's why we have Rhyhorns. Their Horn Drill attack is excellent for smashing through hard materials. As for getting the rebar out of the way, I've got Flareon for that," the first grunt replied.

***

There was an atmosphere of eerie calm inside the control room. Most of the technicians with pistols had them out but the ones armed with pokéballs had not yet released their Pokémon.

"Dr. Riley! The helicopters are on the island!" a black haired technician said. He was examining a computer monitor that displayed the radar data.

"Luckily, we're underground." Dr. Riley replied. "Send a distress call to the Kanto military immediately!"

The technician activated the console mounted radio and got only static in reply. He tried different frequencies but nothing worked. "It's no good," he said, "I think the earlier bombardment must have destroyed the radio tower."

Dr. Riley sighed as he sank back into his chair. "We're out of options. The only thing we can do is hope we can hold them off until their supplies run out."

"Not quite sir. We have other options."

"And what are our other options?" Dr. Riley asked with a bitter tone in his voice. "Run the gauntlet of Team Rocket's ships? You have the same chance at surviving that as you do at seeing a Magnemite fuck a Gardevoir!"

The technician grew silent. "Sorry, that was an idiotic idea," he said after several seconds.

Dr. Riley ignored his apology and examined the monitor. His jaw dropped as a small red exclamation point flashed in upper right hand corner of the screen. He clicked it and a large red box with the words "Possible tunneling activity detected" popped up on the screen. He quickly slapped the intercom button.

"Attention all personnel! Potential tunneling activity has been detected. Be on the alert for hostile Pokémon!" Dr. Riley said. He turned off the intercom.

***

Back on the surface, the Team Rocket helicopters descended upon the guards and their Pokémon. The air was soon perforated by the sound of autocannon fire as the helicopters strafed the guards and their Pokémon.

Some of the shells struck a Machoke, embedding themselves into its body and detonating, reducing it to bloody chunks. Its trainer also suffered the same messy fate.

One of the Humvees aimed its autocannon at a helicopter and opened fire. The helicopter tried to take evasive maneuvers but a glancing hit struck one of the rotor blades, breaking it. The helicopter veered wildly and crashed into a Silph Co. Onix, killing it and its trainer in a fiery explosion.

A Silph Co. Dragonite fired off a Hyper Beam that skewered a helicopter, causing it to explode in midair. Two high explosive rockets launched from another helicopter blew off the Dragonite's arm and other rocket blew its head off. Another rocket missed its target and struck a concrete block behind the Dragonite. The concrete shards kicked up by the explosion killed the Dragonite's trainer.

A guard with a shoulder launched anti air missile system glanced at the mutilated body of the Dragonite momentarily before he spotted three helicopters attacking a group of guards with a combination of autocannon and rockets. The guards were trying to fight back but the barrage of weapons fire soon left nothing more of the group than a smoldering crater. The third helicopter was nicked by a near miss from a Humvee autocannon. In response, the helicopter let loose a rocket volley that reduced the Humvee to scrap metal. It then fired off a volley of rockets at the complex's walls, blasting a large hole in it.

***

Inside the helicopter that was nicked by the autocannon shell, the pilot maneuvered so the gunner could shoot a Machamp that hurled a piece of concrete at them. Both the pilot and gunner wore black fireproof flight suits with the red "R" insignia of Team Rocket embroidered on the shoulders and the chest.

"Got 'em!" the gunner shouted, as he blasted the Machamp to bloody pieces with the helicopter's autocannon. He was admiring the handiwork of his previous attack, a gaping hole in the complex's wall.

"Don't get too cocky, Abel" the pilot replied. "Especially since Silph Co. has their own fucking military."

Abel scoffed. "So McKane, you don't think Team Rocket possesses a private military?"

McKane shook his head. "Team Rocket does have a private military but Silph Co. has better weaponry. We have the advantage in Pokémon and naval forces."

He suddenly jerked the control stick as autocannon shells and a Thunderbolt soared past his windscreen. "Abel! Take them out!" he shouted as he continued to dodge attacks.

Abel waited until he was able to see the attackers: a Humvee and an Ampharos. As soon as he could see them, he opened up with the helicopter's chin mounted 30 mm autocannon. Below him, the Humvee and the Ampharos fled from the hail of explosive shells.

Suddenly, the chatter of the autocannon firing stopped. "Shit!" Abel shouted. "We're empty!"

"Rocket pods?" McKane asked, keeping the crippled Ampharos and undamaged Humvee in view.

Abel nodded and tried to fire the rocket pods. "Busted. I think they got hit by that burst of autocannon fire earlier," he said.

"We'll head back to the command ships." McKane began to retreat. Several of the Silph Co. Humvees and Pokémon shot at the retreating helicopter. Luckily, most of the shots missed but a few did nick the helicopter.

Abel noticed that a Rhyperior and its trainer were below him. He was silently hoping that they were too occupied by the remaining helicopters to notice him.

***

"Rhyperior, take down those helicopters! Use Rock Wrecker!" the guard ordered, pointing at a helicopter that passed overhead and a helicopter attacking a group of guards with its autocannon.

His Rhyperior stood up and gravel started flying into its hands, forming a large ball. At this moment, the helicopter attacking the guards shot at the Rhyperior with its autocannon but the 30 mm explosive tipped shells were not powerful enough to significantly harm it. Its trainer locked onto the fleeing helicopter and prepared to fire his missile.

Almost immediately, both Pokémon and trainer fired simultaneously, a boulder crushed the cockpit of the first helicopter, killing the pilots and causing the helicopter to spiral out of control and crash. The missile flew from its launch tube for a few meters then its motor ignited and pushed the missile past the sound barrier.

***

A shrill beep echoed through the cockpit of McKane's helicopter as it flew over the beach.

"We've got a missile lock!" Abel shouted.

"No shit, genius!" McKane snapped back.

Abel tried to deploy the flares but it was a too late. The anti air missile slammed into the helicopter's body, blasting its tail off and sending it spiraling down to earth.

"Shit! We're going down! May…" Those were the only words McKane was able to get out before Abel and he died in a fiery crash on the beach.

***

"You did good Rhyperior," the guard said. He has crouching behind one of the concrete blocks and reloading his weapon.

"Rhy," the Rhyperior responded.

"Don't get too comfortable!" the gunner on a Humvee shouted. "We've still got more!"

The gunner was right; another helicopter a safe distance away had painted the Rhyperior with its laser designator.

As soon as a beep indicated that the target was locked on, the pilot pressed a button. With the _woosh_ of its motor igniting, an anti tank missile streaked towards the Rhyperior.

The Rhyperior turned its head at the noise, a few seconds later the missile crashed into its face. The HEAT warhead of the missile punched through the Rhyperior's armor with a hypersonic jet of molten metal. The Rhyperior let out a horrific cry as the molten jet began to burn its brains. The dead Rhyperior crumpled to the ground with an enormous hole where its face used to be.

The Rhyperior's trainer felt sick at seeing his Pokémon get killed in such a brutal fashion.

A guard next to the Rhyperior downed the last helicopter with his missile launcher, the one that killed the Rhyperior.

***

Team Rocket's army encountered several layers of barbed wire and chain link fences but they barely slowed them down as the APCs and Pokémon crushed or blasted them into scrap metal.

"So you think the helicopters softened up the front a bit?" Meowth asked. His Humvee was at the front of the group.

One of the six grunts riding a Steelix pointed to the guard towers in the distance. He mouthed something but Meowth could not hear him over the rumble of engines.

"Say what?" Meowth asked. He then turned his head towards the complex at the sound of a distant gunshot.

Almost immediately, that same grunt's head exploded in a spray of red. Another bullet struck near Meowth, scratching the paint on the Humvee.

Several more gunshots rang out and bullets pinged against the armored Humvee. Meowth watched in horror as some of the nearby grunts were cut down by the sniper fire. He swiveled his machinegun turret at the towers and returned fire. He flinched at the harsh kick of the machinegun.

Several other of the lead Humvees also returned fire with either .50 caliber machineguns or autocannon.

"Steelix! Hyper Beam! Aim for the towers!" one of the grunts shouted.

The Steelix roared and opened its mouth, a golden ball of energy forming in it.

***

Gunshots echoed from the concrete towers as Silph Co. snipers picked off any soft targets. The .50 caliber semiautomatic sniper rifles they were using were designed for disabling unarmored vehicles but they proved to be deadly effective on soft targets even at extreme range.

One of the tower snipers, a wiry man of roughly thirty, popped out the magazine of his rifle and reloaded. His partner scanned the area for more targets. He spotted a golden glow that seemed to be growing closer. His jaw dropped and he quickly ran over to his prone partner.

"Byford! Get your ass moving! We've got an incoming Hyper Beam!" he shouted.

Byford grabbed his rifle and bolted down the stairs with his spotter in tow. Not long after they ran out into the courtyard, the Hyper Beam struck, causing an explosion that rivaled that of a bomb. Byford and his spotter were knocked to the ground by the blast.

They quickly got up and scurried inside the building.

Despite the loss of two sniper towers, the Silph Co. snipers continued shooting.

***

The Team Rocket tunneling team had now reached what seemed to be a solid rock wall.

The first and second grunts recalled their Sandslashes.

"Rhyhorn! Horn Drill!" the third and fourth grunts shouted simultaneously.

The horns on the Rhyhorns began to spin at high speed as they pressed them against the rock wall. The diamond hard horns began tearing through the concrete at a rapid pace. The sound of their drilling was deafening inside the tunnel

"Any second now," the first grunt said.

***

The sound of the drilling reached the Pokémorph commons. The other morphs, seven in total were gathered in the commons. Of the seven, only Gary and a Vaporeon morph were in the lake. The others were taking cover behind nearby trees and the boulders

"Oh no," Gary muttered. "They're coming in."

"Let them come," Drew said, scraping his claws together. He and a Grovyle morph were taking cover behind a boulder along with a shotgun toting Silph Co. guard.

"Don't tempt fate, Drew," the Grovyle morph scolded. She took the form of green skinned, green haired Human with a cluster of leaves growing from the backs of her hands and a long leaf growing out of her head.

"Fuck off, Grova! Who are you to tell me what to do!?"

Grova narrowed her eyes and held her hands together. A blue-green sphere of energy began forming between her hands.

"Grova! Drew! Stop arguing!" Gary scolded. He was watching the two argue from the safety of the lake.

The energy ball between Grova's hands fizzled out. "He's right, Drew. We'll need to work together with everyone here, even the scientists, to survive this," she said.

"The scientists…" Drew spat. "Those assholes who created us to be nothing more than weapons." He pointed to the shotgun carried by the nearby Silph Co. guard. "We're considered to be of no more value than that gun the guard carries!"

"Not all the scientists are like that you know," Grova replied.

"Just because _you've _had good experiences doesn't mean everyone has!" Drew shouted. At this point, he was almost crying.

The drilling sound grew louder and some cracks began appearing on the far wall.

"It's do or die," Gary said grimly, opening his mouth and gathering energy for a Hyper Beam.

Grova nodded and prepared an Energy Ball attack. Around her, the other morphs were also preparing their attacks. The guards around her lowered the visors on their helmets and raised their weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside the tunnel, the Rhyhorns broke through the concrete but they still had to contend with the rebar.

The fourth grunt recalled his Rhyhorn and deployed a Flareon. The other two grunts who had their Sandslashes dig the tunnel were standing back and ready to fight.

"Flareon, Flamethrower!" the grunt ordered.

The Flareon yipped and shot a jet of fire from its mouth. The jet struck the web of rebar and with the precision of a laser, began cutting away at it

In a few minutes, a large square of rebar was cut loose. The fourth and third grunts rushed forward, grabbed the square and tossed it aside.

"Rhyhorn! Horn Drill!" the third grunt shouted. His Rhyhorn obeyed, pressing its spinning horn against the concrete and rapidly pulverizing the concrete.

In a few more minutes, a door sized opening appeared in the concrete and they burst through.

***

Almost simultaneously, several holes appeared in the concrete walls of the Pokémorph commons and grunts and their Pokémon filed in. Some of the Silph Co. guards were caught by surprise and felled with a quick burst of gunfire.

At the same time, the Silph Co. snipers opened fire, cutting down the soft Pokémon and the grunts alike. But for every grunt they killed, another seemed to take their place.

However, several of the grunts had chosen to deploy heavy Rock and Ground type Pokémon that were all but immune to small arms fire and they were using them as living shields.

Drew stood in shock around at the pandemonium around him. He watched as a Silph Co. guard poured round after round from his shotgun into a Rhyhorn only to be ripped in two by a Horn Drill. One grunts aimed what appeared to be a bazooka at him and fired. Drew almost instinctively dove into the ground. The net launched from the cannon passed over the hole and struck a Rhyhorn morph who was trying to hide in the woods. The Pokémorph screamed as he was wrapped in the heavy netting and dragged away. Two other grunts ran to help the one who captured the morph. The trio then ran out one of the holes bored into the wall. A Silph Co. Guard shot at them with his submachine gun but missed, the bullets striking behind the trio. A few of the bullets struck the morph, but like a full Rhyhorn, his grey, stony skin was all but impervious to small arms fire.

Another Silph Co. guard was decapitated with a Stone Edge attack. Five guards were crushed to a bloody smear with a Stealth Rock attack, courtesy of a Rhyhorn. A splash was heard from the lake as the Vaporeon morph rocketed from the water. With a crash like that of a breaking wave, she slammed into the Rhyhorn that produced the Stealth Rock trap. The Rhyhorn staggered from the fierce blow. "Take this! Water Gun!" she shouted, opening her mouth. But before she could fire, a grunt had snared her with his net gun. She thrashed around trying to get free but two other grunts grabbed the net and dragged her out of one of the nearby exit holes.

One of the grunts, who was taking cover behind his unconscious Onix, stood up to try and throw a pokéball. A few seconds after he did so, his head literally exploded in a spray of gore as a .50 caliber round fired by a catwalk sniper struck him. The dropped pokéball clattered to the ground and was lost among the chaos.

Grova fired off an Energy Ball at a grunt who was trying to climb up a ladder to the catwalks. The ball struck the man and left him as a bloody smear on the wall. "Take this! Bullet Seed!" she shouted. She inhaled deeply and fired several small yellow orbs from her mouth. She was aiming at a Grunt who was reloading his shotgun. The grunt spotted the attack and dove for cover. The yellow orbs crashed into an Onix. After the barrage was over, the Onix collapsed.

"Go Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted. He opened his mouth and released a torrent of water aimed at Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn roared in agony as the pressurized jet of water began to erode its rocky armor. It soon collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Its trainer crouched behind the unconscious Rhyhorn, using its body as cover. A Silph Co. guard unhooked a grenade from his belt and threw it behind the body. A few seconds later and an explosion was heard from behind the Rhyhorn.

A sniper killed one of the grunts wielding a net gun. Another net gun toting grunt fell to a full power Hyper Beam from Gary.

"Let's go! Leaf Blade!" Grova shouted. As soon as she spoke, the leaves on the back of her hands combined and extended into glowing crescent shaped blades. She hid in grove near the lake.

The last grunts, who were moving closer to the lake entered the grove she was hiding in. She then dropped down from the treetops and attacked the grunts with her leaf blades. The grunts backed away and fired at her but at such close ranges, her inhuman speed and agility proved to be a match for their firearms. In only minutes, all of the grunts were dead. Most of them had been beheaded but some had been stabbed. Grova however, had quite a few nicks on her body from near misses and she was panting from the intense exertion.

But one of the grunts was not completely dead, he had been fatally stabbed and was bleeding out but with his last bit of strength, he drew his pistol and shot Grova in the side. As he did so, he lost his grip on the pistol as he lost consciousness.

Grova screamed as the bullet burrowed into her body. She clutched the gunshot wound and staggered out of the grove. "I've…been shot," she said. Two of the five surviving guards immediately rushed over to her.

"Grv-3576, please remove your hand from the injury so we can treat it," one of the guards said.

Grova did so. She frowned at being referred to by her inventory number instead of her name but she decided not to verbalize her complaints.

One of the guards pulled out hyper potion from his bag and sprayed it on Grova's gunshot wound. She winced as the spray stung her flesh but a few moments later, the pain in Grova's side began to subside and the bullet actually worked its way back out of the wound and fell onto the grass. The guard then began bandaging her wound.

Gary watched the guards treating Grova's injuries and he surveyed the commons area; it was completely ravaged. Craters and bullet casings were scattered everywhere on the grass. Several large blotches of blood marked the walls. The bodies and body parts of Rocket grunts, Pokémon and Silph Co. guards, were scattered throughout the commons.

Drew finally burst from the ground and surveyed the carnage. "I guess it's over now?"

"A lot of courage for someone who said 'let them come'," Gary said sarcastically.

"There's nothing we can really do!" Drew snapped.

"There is, you saw the destructive power of Grova's Energy Ball? I say we fight and we kick these Rocket fuckers out of here! Who's with me?"

Gary looked around and noticed that only Grova, who was now sitting up, had raised her hand.

***

Back on the surface, the fighting had died down but the helicopter gunships were still flying overhead. The grunts with the stolen morphs headed to a small landing craft floating in the shallows. They quickly boarded the landing craft and headed out to the fleet of ships. At this point, it was late afternoon.

The craft docked alongside one of the largest ships in the fleet, an aircraft carrier. The ship, like all of the others in the fleet, wore flat black paint and a single red "R" was painted on the hull. Other than the single "R", there was no identification on the ship.

The crew on board the aircraft carrier lowered a large basket and a ladder down to the landing craft. The grunts then heaved the two captured Pokémorphs into basket. As soon as they did so, they began climbing up the ladder and the deck crew began winching the two Pokémorphs onto the deck.

As soon as the capture team clambered on board, the Pokémorphs had been winched onboard. The grunts onboard dragged the morphs off to the hold.

A black haired man approached the capture team. He was dressed in the black jumpsuit ike all the grunts but he wore a gold armband that designated him as a rocket executive. A belt held three pokéballs and a pistol in its holster. A rectangular patch on the left breast bore the name "Johnson" on it. He was better known by his call sign "Commander One".

"Well, I see you have captured two of the morphs," he said. "But that is insufficient! Our intelligence hints that there are at least seven fully completed morphs and possibly thirty or more in various stages of gestation. Commander Two and I are under orders from Giovanni himself to not allow anyone to leave until all the morphs are accounted for."

The capture team headed to the ship's armory to reload their weapons.

***

On the island itself, the grunts had overwhelmed the surface defenses and were now making their way into the complex. Most of the guards had retreated inside the complex.

Jessie, James and Meowth had disembarked from the humvee they were riding in and they broke into a run. The complex's concrete walls had been torn down by both Pokémon and helicopters. Dead bodies, craters, rubble and shell casings littered the area. Helicopters hovered overheard. Several other grunts followed them.

***

Inside the complex, the lights flickered erratically from the damaged caused by the shelling and battle. Some loose pieces of insulation were dangling from the ceiling and some were on the floor.

Several grunts were heading deeper into the building, passing over a nearby lab.

"So now what do we do?" James asked.

"We're going to try and capture a scientist or Pokémorph," Jessie replied. She then looked at the lab next to them. "And we're going to try now!" she said.

Meowth looked at the heavy steel door of the lab. "And how are we going to open this door? It looks like it could stand up to a Machamp,"

"Keep an eye out. I'll see if Yanmega can do better than your Machamp," Jessie said. She then pulled out pokéball and released Yanmega.

James and Meowth were keeping watch for guards as Jessie released her Yanmega. Distant gunshots and shouting alerted the trio of guards further down the halls.

"Yanmega! Sonicboom!" Jessie ordered.

Yanmega's wings glowed white as she hovered in front of the door. She then flapped her wings and blue shockwave flew towards the door. With a sound like a bomb going off, the shockwave struck the door. The door buckled but held tight.

"Sonicboom again!" Jessie shouted

Yanmega complied and sent another blue shockwave towards the door. The door creaked as it was struck by the powerful shockwave but it still held tight. However, the wall around the door was starting to crack.

"Sonicboom!" Jessie ordered.

Yanmega complied and sent another blue shockwave towards the door. This time, the frame tore itself out of the wall and the heavy door fell forward with a crash.

Jessie gestured for her two companions to enter.

James and Meowth readied their weapons, a 12 gauge pump shotgun and a 9 mm pistol respectively, and entered the lab. The lab was spotless with equipment left on the tables.

"No one's here," James whispered.

Footsteps and a deep buzzing behind them alerted them to Jessie and Yanmega's entrance.

"Search the-," Meowth said but he was cut off by a bullet that nicked his charm.

More bullets struck around them, forcing them to dive for cover behind some counters. As soon as the shooting stopped, all three of them emerged from cover and looked around the lab. They then fanned out and searched for the shooter.

Several minutes later, all three of them came up empty handed.

"We lost our first chance," James said.

"Quiet! We'll try again!" Jessie snapped.

As all three of them left the lab, they failed to notice that another door in the back of the lab was slightly ajar.

***

Dr. MacIntire was crouched behind a counter. His fire ax and the fire hose were beside him. The fire hose was fully charged.

A series of mighty blows shook the door and the distinct sound of someone returning a Pokémon then the sound of a Pokémon being released was heard. A few seconds later, he heard muffled speech through the door and a spot on the door began to glow orange.

Dr. MacIntire glanced at the glowing door and readied the fire hose. He looked around for an escape route but he decided to stay put when he noticed that the door was almost cut through and if he got up, he would almost certainly be noticed and shot.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard as the grunt kicked down the piece of metal that was cut out of the door. The Magmar that did the cutting stood next to him. The grunt was armed with a 9 mm submachine gun. Both of then fanned out to search for him; the Magmar headed to the back of the room and the grunt examined the front of the room, including the closets.

Dr. MacIntire remained still but it was to no avail; the Magmar found him crouched behind the counter in the back. For a brief moment, he locked eyes with the Pokémon.

"Mag," the Pokémon grumbled. It then made a move to grab him.

Dr. MacIntire quickly ducked out of the way and seized the fire hose. The Magmar continued to approach him, heedless of the fire hose aimed its way.

"Back off!" Dr. MacIntire growled, leveling the fire hose at the Magmar.

"Magmar! Have you found anything?" the grunt shouted. He was checking behind the counters in the middle of the room.

"Magmar, mag," Magmar replied. It then attempted to seize Dr. MacIntire.

Dr. MacIntire barely avoided being grabbed by the Magmar. He opened the fire hose to full blast, striking the Magmar with a torrent of icy water. The Magmar grunted as it fought against the torrent of water but it was eventually pinned between the hose and a counter.

The roar of water attracted the attention of the Magmar's trainer, who tried to shoot Dr. MacIntire. Dr. MacIntire spotted the weapon out of the corner of his eye and quickly ducked down, while keeping the hose trained on the Magmar. His muscles ached but he still kept drenching the Magmar. He then turned off the hose and the Magmar slid, unconscious, to the wet floor.

The grunt recalled the unconscious Magmar and headed to the back where Dr. MacIntire was hiding. As he searched for Dr. MacIntire, he was unaware that scientist had aimed the fire hose at him.

Before he knew what happened, a mighty torrent of water struck his legs and knocked him to the ground. Dr. MacIntire then aimed the hose at the grunt's head. The blast of water slammed the grunt's head against the concrete wall with a sickening crunch. The grunt's arms grew limp and he dropped his submachine gun.

Dr. MacIntire threw the fire hose aside and ran towards the now dead grunt. He snatched the submachine gun, shook the water out of the barrel and bolted out of the lab using the back exit.

***

Dr. Riley cursed as the monitors showed the chaos around the base. One monitor showed the bloody aftermath of the battle in the Pokémorph commons. Another monitor showed the two Rocket grunts gunning down a scientist who attempted to run away from them. Yet another monitor showed some trapped scientists and Rocket grunts engaged in what could only be called a futile Pokémon battle with guns. The last monitor showed a scientist being led out of his lab at gunpoint. All of the other technicians present in the room nervously clutched their pistols or pokéballs. Several heavy thuds shook the reinforced blast doors of the control room.

"May Arceus help us all," Dr. Riley muttered. His hands were wrapped around a letter opener – a joke really – that he had intended to use as a makeshift stiletto.


End file.
